


F**k You

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You were mad as hell that Gladio existed.He didn't mind it one bit.





	F**k You

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry because I ended up headfirst into Gladio hell without expecting it. This was just borne of nothing but my indignant rage.

You didn’t care that you had kicked in the door.

You didn’t care that he looked up at you like you had lost your damn mind when you stormed across the room.

You definitely didn’t care that you made him lose his place in the book he had been reading for the past few days when you ripped it out of his hands.

And there were absolutely, positively, no fucks given on your part when you felt your palm connect with the grizzled surface of his cheek.

“Holy _shit_ , woman, what in the name of all the Astrals is wrong with-”

“Can it, Amicitia, I don’t want to hear a damn thing from you.”

Gladio blinked in shock and just gaped at you as you were near shaking with whatever had gotten you so pissed off. _What the fuck did I do, now?_ His sister always told him that he was the most infuriating man in Eos, but he had thought that she was exaggerating. But judging by the steaming person in front of him, _maybe_ Iris had a point.

“… but what did I-”

“Do? What did you _do_ , Gladio?” You finished for him, incredulous and taunting. “Let me tell you _exactly what you did_.” You gestured vaguely at his figure, seated pensively in the armchair with his hand still touching his face where you slapped him. “Who the fuck told you to walk around shirtless??”

His amber eyes continued to stare blankly at you, awkward silence filling the moment as he contemplated on answering a question that he wasn’t sure was serious or rhetorical. “Uh, what?”

Tugging at the always open short sleeved jacket that didn’t do anything to hide his heavily muscled torso, you sneered at him. “Do you even know what _modesty_ is? Or do you just enjoy having people drool all over your body as you walk by?”

Gladio stayed silent, but his previous confusion and slight alarm was melting away into a self-satisfied mood that made the corners of his lips rise slightly. The minute you saw his reaction was also the moment that your anger at him burned even brighter.

“And your attitude… what, you think you’re the hottest thing to walk this planet, or something?” You continued, stepping away from him to start pacing the floor. “Not everyone has to find you attractive, you know?”

“Of course not. Because _you_ don’t find me attractive… do you?”

You practically let out a primal hiss at what he was implying, whipping around to glare at him. “No, I fucking _do not_. I find you exasperating, entirely too self-involved, and cocky. Just thought you should know,” you finished with an overly dramatic, saccharine smile.

Gladio matched your smile with a wink to boot. “Thanks, babe. Speaking of cocks, just let me know when you’re ready to jump on mine, okay?”

_I’m going to kill him_. “Hah, make me.” You turned around to storm right out of the room, probably to grab a few beers and drink away the bevy of conflicting emotions roiling within you.

You forgot that Gladio was always one to rise to a challenge, carelessly thrown in his face or not.

A strong hand gripped your wrist and yanked you back, and you stumbled over your own feet until you collapsed right into the lap of the man you _swore_ you didn’t like. Or want. Or craved. Your eyes were wide as you tried processing the compromising predicament you were in, your knees on either side of his waist and pelvis flush against his own.

“Didn’t have to tell me twice,” Gladio grinned, and your mouth set in a hard line. “If you needed encouragement, all you had to do was ask.”

It felt like a bomb went off inside you.

Springing into action, you flailed ungracefully to dismount the horse you definitely did not want to be riding. Gladio’s arm encircled your waist to hinder your movements then, and in retaliation you reached up with your other hand to strike him on the opposite cheek. The flimsy attack bounced right off of him as if you had thrown a basketball at the side of a tank, and he turned his head back towards you with a gleam in his amber gaze. “Are you _trying_ to turn me on with this?” 

To your dismay, there was no way that you could ignore the considerable bulge that was making itself very known from within the confines of his leather pants. Your heat was situated right above it, the thinner material of your pants doing absolutely nothing but providing added friction to your sensitive area as you struggled needlessly. _NO_.

“I’m _trying_ to beat your smug ass, that’s what,” you growled lowly, trying to hide that you were fighting more than just the battle in front of you. Yelping as the hands and arms holding you hostage suddenly disappeared, you fell backwards and at least halfway saved yourself by turning it into a roll at the last minute. Swallowing tightly as you looked up from the floor at Gladio’s sculpted body getting up from the chair, his eyes still on your figure as he reached his full height.

“Unless you’re planning to kiss my feet, I don’t think you’ll do much to me on the ground.” Gladio openly taunted, folding his arms. “But we can turn this into a wrestling match if you want. You’ll lose either way.”

_Fuck him. This is why I can’t stand him._ Getting to your feet, you shook your arms out to loosen them up from how tightly wound they had become and raised your hands in front of you as you tentatively approached him. Gladio matched your stance even though he stayed rooted to the spot, eagerly awaiting your best shot.

Striking forward with your right arm, you anticipated him catching your hand out of the air and immediately spun to clip the back of his head with your elbow. You knew good and damn well that you were out of your league in every sense of the word, but that didn’t stop you from putting the menial martial arts skills you garnered to the test in the throes of your irrational anger at the man who got your panties in bunch.

So it really wasn’t that much of surprise that Gladio had quickly gotten you incapacitated on the chair he had just left a few moments ago, your face pressed against the top of the back and both your arms frustratingly pinned to the small of your back as he pressed you into it.

“Would you rather me take you on this chair? It’s sturdy enough to hold us both, I think,” Gladio asked, his voice a little bit deeper and _goddamnit if he doesn’t get that monster he calls a boner out of my ass right now, I swear to the Six…_

Using your anger as added strength, you shoved backwards and got yourself out of that predicament, refusing to think of the fact that the only way you were getting free of anything was because Gladio allowed it to happen. You swung and he blocked, weaving around your strikes like he could do it in his sleep, and you let out a bit of a growl as you lunged at him against your better judgment.

That’s how you found yourself splayed out on your back across the table you didn’t even realize was there, knocking a few pens and random knick-knacks astray as you landed. Gladio’s palm was pressed against your shoulder, effortlessly keeping you pinned to the hard surface. He leaned over you, standing between your awkwardly dangling legs and imposing himself right into every bit of your personal space like he knew he could.

“Wanna bang here, instead?” His free hand ghosted up your side and actually started cupping your breast through your shirt, and the tingles that you were feeling in the trail that his fingers left caused your nipples to harden like rocks under his touch. Your back actually started to arch into his ministrations against your conscious thoughts, and you glared at him even harder to make up for it. Too bad it seemed to only egg him on.

“You don’t like that idea? It’s alright, I got you covered.” Pulling up and taking you with him in almost one fell swoop, you became dizzy at being thrown around so suddenly and cried out as your back hit the wall. Your hand fumbled around for a moment, knocking over a lamp and hearing the crash it made as it hit the floor. It only took a moment for Gladio’s body to become flush with your own, your brain fizzling to nothing as you tried handling the proximity between you two.

“I’m gonna rip your clothes off and fuck you against this wall hard enough that the people just on the other side will know _exactly_ who your daddy is.” His face was too close to yours, _way_ too close, and you swore that there were extra pheromones wafting off of him to assault your poor senses that were screaming to be sated in the way he was declaring.

You tried a last ditch effort for the control you felt sifting through your fingers like sand. “I’ll _never_ call you daddy.” You tried sounding as serious as you could, but with your breath hitching it sounded more like a stilted whimper than the staunch declaration it should have been.

He took a moment to look intensely at your lips as they moved before fixing you with a heated stare. “You said ‘always’ wrong, babe.”

You both met each other’s lips fiercely, a tangle of teeth and tongue igniting a fire within you that started in the pit of your stomach and traveled out to lace through your entire body. Moaning into his mouth, both of you struggled for air while trying to continue the kiss, heated breaths puffing past your faces in the small moments you both allowed for it. You felt Gladio’s erection again, even larger and harder than before, prodding at your inner thigh. Frustrated in more than one way, you reached down and brazenly cupped it with your hand before squeezing it roughly.

Despite everything, you _still_ tried telling yourself that you didn’t find the ragged half-moan that escaped Gladio’s lips when you touched him terribly arousing.

“I’m gonna rip this weapon of mass destruction right the hell off and shove it down your throat,” you grimaced in what you hoped was a menacing manner, refusing to break eye contact as you continued taking your rough tactile measure of just how big the man happened to be.

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Gladio easily replied. “Not before it’s deep in enemy territory and dropping its payload right in the heart of it.” You couldn’t stop the mortified scream that escaped you at that, nor escape the feeling of your now soaked panties clinging to every crevasse of your sex. _Gods bedamned, why is he clever as well as stupidly handsome?_

Now you both were racing to get each other’s clothes off… or at least, the most important parts of them. Your fingers left the outline of his dick long enough to fumble with his belt and clasp, brushing against the warm and slightly damp surface of his abs as you did so. The muscles there rippled at the touch, and right as you were pulling the zipper down you felt his hand reach for your own waistline.

The loud tearing of fabric was the next thing that had you shrieking, feeling the air from the room rush to cool the overheated skin along your inner thighs. _I can’t believe this; he really is gonna rip off my clothes and fuck me senseless._ You were pissed about the tatters of your pants, but almost immediately forgot about the state of them the moment that the crotch of your panties was shoved aside and two of his fingers inserted themselves into your wet heat and started pumping them in and out of you. Your head hit the back of the wall as you moaned at the intrusion, relishing the feel of something inside of you to relieve the pressure that betrayed the entire reason you had confronted Gladio in the first place.

“Damn, woman; you’re mighty wet for someone who claims that they don’t find me attractive,” another finger yet got added to the mix, stretching you more and liberally coating his hand with your essence. “You’re gonna take daddy’s cock as well as you do my digits, babe?”

You clenched your walls around his fingers. “I fucking hate you.”

“You don’t have to lie to kick it,” he retorted, removing his hand from inside you to palm his member right out of his pants that you had managed to finish undoing. You looked down out of curiosity to see the fully uncovered and completely erect specimen at attention, pointing directly at your crotch like a lewd compass needle, and gasped.

“Every inch is going right in that pussy of yours, you hear me?” Gladio was by far the only man you could think of that would make a guttural utterance like that sound like a croon. Spreading your legs wide before getting them situated around his hips, you sucked in a breath and let it out slowly as he fitted himself within you. Your eyelids fluttered at the sensation of him filling you to bursting, yet still having more to take. “Gladdy…” you stopped yourself, wondering what even possessed you to call him that.

“Close, but not the word I’m looking for and you know it,” he started pumping himself into a steady rhythm, and your world quickly narrowed down to the feel of that magnificent cock hitting all the right areas and then some. Your hands fisted in his hair, holding on for dear life even though you knew he could go harder than that. _Even after I swung on him, he’s holding back._ You shouldn’t have found that endearing. You didn’t want to want him any more than you weren’t admitting that you did, despite how obviously you were moaning and how eagerly you slid your hips forward to meet his own.

He knew just as well as you did that you weren’t fooling anybody, anymore.

“What’s the magic word?” Gladio’s voice greeted you, labored with the effort it was taking to hold himself back despite how good you were feeling around his cock. He had the upper hand, and he wasn’t about to let it go just because you were milking him harder than he expected when he stuck himself in you.

“Go to hell.”

“That’s three words,” he pulled out almost completely before executing a deliciously long stroke to coax more mewling from you.

“FUCK YOU.”

“Doing that already, but you’re getting there. I believe in you.”

Biting the inner part of your bottom lip in consternation and feeling that your orgasm was going to always be right on the precipice but not quite tipping you over the way you craved, you swallowed as much of your pride as you could and leaned forward to his neck. “Harder… daddy.”

Gladio’s rhythm stuttered for just a second before picking up the pace. “Ah, what was that?”

_I knew he’d make me repeat it._ “I said, _harder, daddy_!!” You spat out, seeing an opportunity to assert some of your own dominance by taking his earlobe into your mouth and biting down on the soft flesh before soothing the mark your teeth left with the tip of your tongue.

From then on out, Gladio didn’t hold back. His pace became nearly frantic with need, chasing his release as much as he was driving you to yours. You didn’t know if he was bluffing when he said that there were people on the other side of the wall, but if there was, then they were definitely getting a cacophony of embarrassing sexual noises and thumps coming directly into their living room as neither you or Gladio were holding back in your mutual appreciation of each other.

“Ah, Gladdy… I’m gonna…” you deliriously tried informing him of what you figured he should already know, your inner walls clenching in anticipation of cumming.

“Good. Make me feel it in my balls, babe.” His voice was actually quivering noticeably now, and just that hint of vulnerability in such a power struggle of an afternoon set you free to screaming your release to the room. A few more pumps after that, and Gladio’s hips stilled as he came hard within you, pinning your backside to the wall as he rode it out with heaving breaths and groans that vibrated his broad chest. You’re not sure how he still had it in him to hold you and himself up after all of that heated, mind-blowing sex, but you were glad for it.

After leaving a few minutes to gather yourselves, you finally spoke. “How am I supposed to go home with no pants?”

Blinking in confusion for a bit before he remembered what he did, Gladio finally pulled out of you and laughed. “Guess you’ll just have to stay here for now.”

Sighing, you stayed leaning against the wall to hide how badly your legs were shaking. “I didn’t ask for this, you know.”

“The best things in life aren’t expected. Besides, I was waiting for you to come around. Definitely worth it.”

Reaching over and picking up a throw pillow from the nearby couch, you chucked it at him. “It wasn’t inevitable that I’d just come falling onto your cock, you know!”

Catching the fluffy weapon out of midair and reaching down to pick up his book from earlier, he looked over his shoulder at you with a grin. “Oh, yes it was, babe. Yes it was.”


End file.
